Various medical procedures require that one or more medical fluids be injected into the patient. Medical imaging procedures oftentimes involve the injection of a contrast media into the patient, possibly along with saline or other fluids. Other medical procedures involve injecting one or more fluids into a patient for therapeutic purposes. Power injectors may be used for these types of applications.
A power injector generally includes what is commonly referred to as a powerhead. One or more syringes may be mounted to the powerhead in various manners (e.g., detachably; rear-loading; front-loading; side-loading). Each syringe typically includes what may be characterized as a syringe plunger, piston, or the like. Each such syringe plunger is designed to interact with (e.g., contact and/or temporarily interconnect with) an appropriate syringe driver that is incorporated into the powerhead, such that operation of the syringe driver axially advances the associated syringe plunger inside and relative to a barrel of the syringe. One typical syringe driver is in the form of a ram that is mounted on a threaded lead or drive screw. Rotation of the drive screw in one rotational direction advances the associated ram in one axial direction, while rotation of the drive screw in the opposite rotational direction advances the associated ram in the opposite axial direction.
RFID tags are becoming more and more popular in various applications. RFID tags have been addressed in relation to medical applications, and including in relation to power injectors. For instance, it has at least been suggested to dispose an RFID tag on a power injector syringe and encode at least certain information onto such an RFID tag. An RFID reader antenna on or associated with the power injector may be used to read the information from this syringe-mounted RFID tag.